The Stark family:Season two
by thefullmetalAlchemistcayla
Summary: The continued adventures of the Stark family. With a wedding on the way and now new bodyguards, what will happen to the Stark family now?
1. Chapter 1 saved

Clint parked his bike outside Tony's Malibu Mansion, taking his helmet off. It's been little over a month since the New York Incident. The city and tower were still being repaired. He Saw Tony walking out, waving to him."Hey birdbrain." Clint smiled weakly, swinging his leg over his bike. "Alright Tin-can, where am I staying?" Tony chuckled, helping him with his bags. "I'll show you."

He lead him inside. "First you should meet the family. Quinn is probably in the lab." Clint smiled/smirked. "How is the little princess?" Tony chuckled, going to Kim and Katie first in the kitchen, looking at wedding dresses. "Good." He spoke to the girls in the kitchen. "Kim, Katie, I believe you've heard of Hawkeye/Clint Barton." Katie smiled. "So your our new bodyguard?" Clint grinned, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Yep. Looks like it." She held her hand out. "I'm Katie." He shook her hand with a smile. "Clint." He looked up and had to swallow. Tony's almost-wife was gorgeous. Soft skin, green eye and soft freckles over her nose. She looked up with a smile and he swore he felt butterflies. She waved. "Hello. I'm Kim. It's nice to finally meet you." It took him a few seconds to find his voice. "Oh yeah, same. Glad someone was finally able to settle him down." She giggled and his heart jumped. "I'm glad to." Tony chuckled. "Com'on,time to meet the little scientist." Clint nodded, following him. He couldn't get the image of Kim smiling out of his head.

Tony put in the numbers for the lab, going in. Quinn was on the floor,pencil in hand writing away. Tony smiled. "Princess, I got someone for you to meet." Quinn looked up, walking to her dad. He picked her up, she looked like she was trying to hide. Tony smiled. "This Is Quinn." Clint smiled. "Hi Quinn, I'm your new bodyguard." She bit her lip, looking away shyly. Tony smiled, kissing her head. "Sorry, shes shy around new people." He spoke to her. "He's gonna be living with us now. He's gonna help us protect mom and Katie and you." she spoke quietly. "Oh." Tony put her down. "You go ahead back to your prints, we'll come get you for lunch." She nodded, then looked up at Clint before walking back to her papers.

Clint smiled, watching Quinn. "She looks exactly like you. No doubt shes yours. How old is she?" "About one and a half." Clints eyes went wide. "Shes only one. She looks like shes at least four." Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah it's complicated, long story-" "You made something that sped her growth didn't you." Tony let out a breath. "I didn't make it for that purpose, it just turned out that way.. shes weened off of it now. She was growing too fast, too dangerous." He breathed in a sharp breath. He didn't like talking about that, so he changed the subject. "And lets get you to your room. Com'on." He started to lead him to the elevator. He couldn't help but admire him, just the smallest bit. The man was gorgeous. Blonde spiked hair, blue/gray eyes and god those shoulders look like they could tear thru the strongest of objects. He swallowed, looking away. He always knew he was Bi since he started Boarding school. He didn't care, the more the merrier in his book. But now that he was settled he couldn't be looking like this, especially there the families bodyguard.

Agent Coulson helped Gage with the change of name papers, assuring him his Identity would be confidential, covering whatever tracks they could. He was allowed to walk around. Natasha approached him. " , glad to see your up and about."He nodded to her. "Thanks. Glad to be up and about." "I have someone who wants to see you. If you could follow me." He raised an eyebrow, following. In the Large debriefing room was the little girl he saved. Agent Coulson by her side. She smiled, walking to Gage, the soldier that saved her. Holding that stuffed bunny in her hands. Agent Coulson Spoke. "Shes an orphan. Your father must have found her without any family, knew she wouldn't be missed. Shes being put into An oprhanage. She'l be safe." He smiled weakly, kneeling down to her. Before he could hold his arms out she hugged him tightly.

He hugged back, feeling his eyes water. She pulled away, speaking Korean. Saying. "Thank you for saving me. Your a knight in shining armor. Please go save others." She held his bunny out to him. He felt a few happy tears fall, as he held the bunny. He kissed her head before standing. Agent Coulson held her hand, leading out to the SUV outside.

Gage looked to the mud stained and blood stained bunny. He had this for so long. One day during school this gorgeous woman approached him. Took him out for a day. He had a glimpse at what childhood was. They saw Ghostbusters and ate McDonalds. He remembered seeing that pretty blue light in her chest. She said her name was...Quinn. He doesn't remember too well but he remembered how good she was, like she knew him. Bought him the bunny he held in his hands to remember that day by. Like she knew what his dad would have done had he caught him. He held it tighter. That light and the bunny in his hand, they were beacons of hope in the horrors his dad put him thru. Now, he had a chance to live his own life. And he was going to,as soon as he healed.

Clint finished unpacking, sighing,sitting on his twin bed. His job was simple. Patrol the grounds at night and protect them during the day,help Quinn and Katie with they need. Fury wasnt kidding when he said he would be nearly a live in nanny. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in." The door opened, he saw Kim poke her head in. "Is everything alright?" He smiled. Feeling butterflies start in his stomach. "Yes, perfect. It's nice to actually live in a house for once." She frowned softly, coming inside the room. "You've never lived in a house?" "Well, not in this sense. I was a run away most of my life." She smiled softly. "Well, lets hope this house becomes a home then." He smiled softer. "Yeah. I'd like that." She laughed softly. "Well dinner will be done soon." "Thanks. I'll be down." She nodded before leaving. He ran a hand thru his hair. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

AN: Thats the first chapter to tart off Season two. Please review! Feed back is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2 new additions

It's been a full month and Clint is pretty sure he's fallen head over heels in love with Tony Stark's Soon-to-be wife. Any time they talked he got a glimpse of who she was and Tony was right when he called her "angel." His brother wasn't yet ready for work yet. He was very self-conscious about his facial scaring. Right now Clint was enjoying some coffee but he was leaning against the wall to the living room. Watching her picking out dresses with Katie. Quinn didn't have an interest. Clint noticed she didn't seem to have an interest in anything girly. Just science, cartoons and family time. The three things that seemed to always keep the little princess going.

He suddenly felt like something hit him. An invisible force. He staggered back from the surprise but held on to the wall. Kim looked up worriedly. "Clint? Are you ok?" She hated feeling this worried about him. Anytime he was around she felt this force, gravitating her to him. Almost against her will. She denied she was falling for him. She was getting married for goodness sake. Suddenly Katie spoke up. "Mom? Your eyes. Are they ok?" She frowned. Kim looked to Katie. "What?" Katie brought her a nearby mirror, showing her. One was gray. The other green. She tensed. That meant the elders wanted to speak again and soon."Yeah, fine. Thats normal. Why don't you keep looking for dresses, I have to go check on your dad." She smiled weakly, Clint watched and already had a hunch of what this was. He felt a suddenly urge to hold her rise up, protect her, from anything and anyone. But it was worse. Like an addict being taken away from there poison of choice. But he's felt all that in the month he's known her, why was it so suddenly strong and hard to fight. She walked by him go to the lab where Tony was undoubtedly at. He smelled Vanilla and linen as she walked by. It was just so her.

Since the battle of new york Tony had fallen deeper into his drinking. It was almost constant, jut as much as he drank coffee. He tried hard to keep it secret. He watched Quinn, writing out numbers and equations. He had a bottle of whiskey by him, working on his third glass. He heard the door to the lab open, seeing Kim walk in, he smiled. "Hey sweetie." He suddenly saw how terrified she looked, he got up, meeting her half way, holding her arms. "Hey, whats wrong?" She looked away, her eyes were watery. "The elders. They want to talk with me again." Her long red hair covered her miss-matched eyes.

He moved er hair out of the way gently, frowning. "Your eyes..." She looked up, a few tears falling. Quinn saw this, frowning, walking over to her mom. "Mommy...are you ok?" Kim smiled sadly, petting Quinns hair. "Just fine sweetie.." Tony spoke softly. "We'll be fine, just like last time." Unknown to them, Clint was outside the lab watching. Wanting badly to eliminate Tony, to have kim to himself. Why did he feel this way?

This time, they couldn't wait until Quinn was napping. They had Katie watch her, watching cartoons. Clint was ordered to watch over Katie and Quinn and it angered him. Greatly and that scared him. Why were his feelings so urgent now? For a month he knew he was falling for her and for a month he dug his feelings deep down knowing he would never have her.

Kim laid down on there bed again, shaking like a leaf. What did these elders want now? Tony held her hand, sitting next to her. "I'll be right here." Kim nodded, tears were already falling as she closed her eyes. In an instant her body started to float.

In her mind she was in a long white dress, walking toward a light. The energy around her made her hair float along, like a soft wind. She got to the large, sliver gate opening. Once inside she saw the elders. They were entities, white and bright and she was so terrified. They spoke, it was booming. "_DREAMWALKER...COME FOURTH..." _ She swallowed, walking closer. Once to the edge of the gate a sudden draft sucked her into there relem. There was seven sliver/white beings, each indistinguishable from the other. Her eyes watered. "What is it? What have I done?" She was thankful they lowered the volume of there voices. "We have made the archer, this Clint Barton a your Protector." her eyes widened. "What? But why? Surely there is no need to go as far as put the spell on him." She suddenly felt an electroshock go thru her, bringing her to her knees with a scream of pain. They raised there voices. "YOU DARE QUESTION US?" She whimpered. "No, I'm sorry." "You and the archer will now be connected. Soul to soul. What he feels, so shall you." She shook her head. She didn't want this. "NOW GO BACK TO YOUR LOVER. WE ARE FINISHED." Suddenly she felt her self thrown into a sliver/white portal, sending her flying back into reality.

She gasped awake,whimpering and shaking. Tony went to her quickly, holding her. "Angel..." She held onto him tightly, tense and shaking. "Oh God...Tony, it's Clint...They...they made him my protector." Tony looked worriedly to her as he held her. "What? Why" She sobbed. Knowing this was a huge burden on him. Tony continued to hold her, unknown to them, standing outside the door, Clint listened, wiping tears away. He could feel her hurt, her pain, her fear. All of it and it terrified him. Tony had forgotten about the soundproof. Katie held Quinn close to her. Both looking terrified. Quinn was crying in her arms, her little hands fisted to her chest. She could feel all of her mom and now Clint's pain. Katie wasn't sure what was going on but it sounded like her mom was in pain. She was screaming.

Tony let her calm down enough. She was bleeding from her nose, ears and eyes. He got a towel from there bathroom, wetting it before coming to help her clean up. She was silent and he felt a pang of rejection. He felt guilty, he shouldn't be feeling this way. It's not like he could help there decision on her protector. The elders worked in ways he couldn't even wrap his mind around. But of all people, why Clint? He was becoming a good friend as well as a bodyguard but he never really saw them close. So why him?

Katie had Quinn in her arms as she walked upstairs. She wanted answers. She saw Clint, looking about to break down into tears himself. He straitened up and let them in. He followed. This was his chance to see if she was ok. Katie sat on the bed, looking worried. "Mom, what happened? Are you ok?"Quinn pointed, sniffling. "there's blood..." Tony looked, he had forgotten about the blood that was on the bed. Kim sniffled, holding her arms out. Quinn rushed into her arms, hugging her. Clint watched between horror and worry. Staying toward the back of the room by the door. Kim looked to Katie, still holding Quinn.

"we have a lot to talk about. I have a gift. I'm a dream walker. I can go into peoples dreams, manipulate them. Now this gift was passed down to Quinn. She's psychic. She can see the future in her dreams. Thats why she has so many nightmares. She saw Tony go thru the portal before we even knew what was going on." Tony tensed at the mention of the portal. She looked up to Clint. "And Clint, I'm so sorry. The elders, the ones I answer to. They made you my protector."

Clint smiled/smirked weakly. "thought I already was." She felt butterflies in her stomach seeing hat smirk. "yes, you are." Katie was letting it all sink in. her mom could change a persons dreams, her sister could tell the future and she can conjure plants. She giggled. "We sound like candidates for the X-men." Tony couldn't help but chuckle, holding Kim and Quinn. Kim even smiled at that. Holding Quinn close, kissing her head.

It was 3am now and Clint was on patrol but he was starting to get worn. He was there only bodyguard and that meant a lot of sleepless nights. He started his second cup of coffee when he heard some noises out side. He got his pistol, going to the door, carefully going outside. He had his flashlight, looking around, patrolling the grounds. He could feel sleep try to take him, shaking his head of it. When suddenly he was taken from behind. He elbowed them but not before there knife slashed the side of his face. He groaned in pain, throwing them off, gun to there head. "Don't move." The person was a man, mid-30's and looked ready to kill for purpose. Possibly a cult member. The man spoke. "Let me go. They need to die." Clint raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Tony Stark and the rest of this sinful family." Clint suddenly punched the guy, stunning him. He got his handcuffs out, handcuffing the mans hands.

Once he was back inside and the man was escorted to the nearest Police. He handed his wound. He looked in the mirror. It was long across his cheek. It almost needs stitches. He cleaned it,put a bandage over it. He knew he got taken because he was so damn tired. They needed a second bodyguard, at least until Gage was healed. He made sure there was fresh coffee for Kim and Tony. Mostly for Kim. It was 7am and he heard movement behind him, entering the kitchen. "Oh Good morning Clint." He turned, smiled. He had to resit the urge to pull her to him and hold her. He wanted to smell that vanilla and Linen again. Before he could properly greet her she rushed over, frowning. "Oh my god, what happened?" Her hands traced over the large bandage on his face. "It's nothing, just a little trouble last night." She frowned. He saw what she was wearing. A thin, silk white night gown with one of Tony's Iron Man robes. He swallowed. He could almost see thru the gown. 

He held her hand, taking it away from his face. "It's fine. Really. But I did want to ask you two about hiring a second bodyguard." Now her hand was away from his face but he has yet to let go. He didn't want to. Her skin was so soft. She blushed, looking at there hands, not wanting to move away. "I will talk to Tony. I'm sure this has been hard on you." "Talk to me about what?" Kim turned and Clint thought he felt his face go pale. Tony didn't seem to notice that they were just holding hands. Kim walked over, holding his hand. "Tat we could use a second bodyguard. It's juts really rough on him, having to patrol at night." Tony nodded. "I'll give a call to Fury later. Right now, I need coffee." Clint showed the full coffee pot. He smiled. "Did you make this?" Clint nodded. "Yep. I know how much you two drink." Tony smiled. "Thanks." He walked over to the coffee pot, getting a mug. "Also looks like you had an exciting night." Clint let out an amused sound. "You could say that." Kim sat down, watching them.

Gage couldn't help but look himself over in the mirror. He was still on the Hellicarrier. They were treating his scars. He wanted them gone and they were doing just that. But there medicine took time. They were nearly gone. Just a few more weeks. He sighed, leaving his room, going down to the mess hall of the Hellicarrier. He got a coffee when suddenly he felt a hand clap his shoulder. "Hey, Smith." He turned. "Yeah?" The one addressing him was Agent Jenkins. He never had a good feeling around him, he was one of the ones he tried to avoid."I got a job. I'm gonna be staying with the Starks, protecting them and shit." He rolled his eyes, he really didn't like Jenkins. "Well great. Hope you have tons of fun." He started to walk away. "Say hi to my brother for me." Jenkins smirked. "sure thing." Jenkin smirked. He had seen many pictures of Tony's soon-to-be wife and damn she was fine. He was hoping to get a piece of that ass. He sipped his own coffee, continuing to think the perverse thoughts.

Gage walked back into his room, coffee in hand. He sat on the bed, getting his latest Green Lantern comic. He never had a chance to truly indulge in his comics and shows being a closest nerd and under the constant watch of his father. Guess this was one good thing to come out of his rebellion.

**AN: just a moment to tell you about Gage. He is based off both Deadpool (X-Men Origins) and Hal Jordan of Green lantern. you will read on occasion some green lantern references and Deadpool/X-men references.**


	3. Chapter 3 Tension

The day was going so well to. Tony wasn't sure when it went to hell. He was just glad Clint and Jenkins reacted fast and had Kim and the kids hidden. Something or someone triggered Bruce to hulk out uncontrollably. All he wanted was a nice walk in the park with his family. He was glad he always carried his suit with him as he flew around the green giant, dodging fists, trying to get his attention. Away from buildings and innocent people. "Hey! Brucie! Over here jolly green!" He yelled as he flew, the suit booming the voice out.

Kim watched in horror, holding Quinn close. Jenkins was close to her, little too close for Clint comfort but he hadn't made any move. Jenkins was tall and lean. Sharp features and dark blonde hair. He stood next to her, nearly shoulder to shoulder as he was between watching Tony try to calm Bruce down and fighting off the urge to hold his gorgeous wife. Quinn's cry brought him out of his thoughts. "No! Daddy is gonna be hurt! Uncle Bruce is gonna hurt him!" Kim just bit her lip to keep from crying in worry, kissing Quinns head as two tears fell into her dark hair. Clint moved closer, his arm around her waist. Kim neither took notice or didn't mind his arm around her. Leaning into the hold gently for comfort.

Katie was trying to keep Quinn calm when she saw Steve drop down from a now hovering S.H.I.E.L.D Helicopter. She bit her lip, trying to keep her worry in the back of her mind. Her family needed her to be strong, not a blubbering mess of worry. She felt a little better when she saw Natasha follow down.

Tony cried out in pain. Hulk had him in his giant fist, gripping him hard. He knew his ribs would break, he could feel them starting to weaken under the pressure. He managed to get his repusler free with a pained grunt, aiming it at Hulks large eye. "Sorry buddy.." He shot the repusler into his eye. The hulk cried out in pain, dropping Tony. Tony gasped in pain as he hit the ground. That had to be an over 10 foot drop. So many error messages were dinging around in the HUD, he knew his flight had been damaged, he wasn't able to stop his fall. Damn, he couldn't breath. In a panic he went to open his mask but Steve had beat him to it. Now gasping for air. Steve kneeled, starting to help him. "Tony, you ok?" Tony couldn't speak at the moment. Steve then knew what it was. "You got the air knocked out of you. You'l be ok in a few minutes. Tony just rolled his eyes at him, trying to sit or turn over with incredible pain, his breathing starting to return to normal.

When he was able to stand, he saw Steve hold his hand out to him. Tony took it, getting up with a pain grunt. "Ahh what happened? Where did jolly green go?" Natasha walked up, showing the tranquilizer gun. "Special tranquilizer made for this situation. He hopeed it didn't have to come to it but he gave the sedative to S.H.I.E.L.D so we could respond properly." Tony nodded, feeling a little rejected Bruce didn't trust him with that kind of information. Steve let him lean against him. "Lets get you back to HQ and fixed up." Tony stopped him walking. "My family is over there. I can't leave them." Steve looked over, saw everyone. He was glad to see Katie was safe. He nodded. "I'l bring them in as soon as you get in the Helicopter and please let the doctors work on you this time." "You act out one time against doctor and can't be trusted. Yes, I'l let them work on me. I don't really feel like moving right now."

Katie saw how her mom was trembling. She spoke softly. "Mom, I can take Quinn for you." She said as he started taking her into her arms. Quinn clung to her sister. Holding her close. Kim just nodded and turned in Clints embrace, crying into his shoulder. He held her close, rubbing her back. "shh he's ok.. everything is gonna be fine." He had to keep himself from kissing the top of her head or cheek. He wanted badly to kiss those tears away. Jenkins watched, nearly glaring at the two. Why does bird-brain get to hold her like that? Why does he always get her? Steve was running to them, going to Katie, hugging her gently, kissing Quinns head. "I'm so glad your all safe." Kim went out of Clints hold. Her face smeared with tears. "Tony, is he ok? Please tell me he's ok." Steve walked over to her with a smile. "He's fine. A little banged up but he'll be back to normal in no time. He's actually waiting for you on the helicopter, were gonna take you all to HQ." Clint perked at that. He could see his brother. His brother was still floating and working around the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier.

Kim held Steve's arm. "Please, take me to him." Steve nodded then looked to Clint and Jenkins. "You two can handle the girls?" Jenkins couldn't help the small smirk. "Oh I'm sure we can." Clint glared at him before looking to Steve,softer. "Yeah, we got this." Steve nodded, helping Kim to the helicopter. Katie held Quinn, keeping her close and trying to stand away from Jenkins. Clint glared to him as they walked with the girls. "We are taking later.." Jenkins smirked. "About what? About how I have no chance with ?" Clint balled his fists, shoving him to be in lead to the helicopter. "You lead and make sure it's far." Jenkins fought the urge to punch Clint. Not with daughters here. So he glared, jogging to the helicopter, ignoring the command Clint gave him. Katie frowned. "Clint, what was all that about?" Clint shook his head. "Nothing you need to involve yourself with. Com'on, lets get you to the car." He looked ahead, seeing Agent Coulson had arrived to take them to the docked hellicarrer. In his black SUV with S.H.I.E.L.D logo plastered on the doors.

Jenkins greeted Coulson with a nod, standing by him. Coulson nodded back to him. "Hello Agent Jenkins, I hope the Starks are accommodating you well." Jenkins replied, looking as professional as ever. Clint saw the two-faced nature of the bodyguard and he didn't like it one bit. "Yes. Very well." Coulson nodded at the answer, walking to Katie, Quinn and Clint, leading them inside the SUV. " is in the helicopter?" Clint nodded. "Yes sir. Shes going to be flying with him." "understandable. Get inside and we'll take you to the hellicarrier." Clint nodded. "Yes sir." He got in, sitting next to Katie, making sure there was no room for Jenkins as Katie buckled Quinn into her seat, making sure she was secure without her booster seat. Jenkins had no choice but to go to the front passenger seat, looking a little disgruntled. Coulson got in the drivers seat, driving off.

Kim sat next to Tony who refused the stretcher, wanting to sit up, no matter the amount of pain it caused his ribs. He let Kim hold him, hands tangled gently in his hair. He could feel her tears fall in his hair. He held his arms around her waist weakly. His head on her shoulder. He spoke softly. "It's ok angel, I'm ok." He felt her tense up. Knowing what she was thinking. She spoke quietly, voice breaking. " I know. I love you." He smiled weakly against her shoulder. "I love you to angel."

Once the helicopter landed on the Hellicarrier a medic team came out to meet them quickly. Taking Bruce away on the stretcher then coming over as Steve and Kim helped Tony out of the helicopter. Tony winced a he walked, he saw the stretcher. "I'm fine. I don't-" "Tony." Steve said sternly, giving him a warning look. Tony sighed. "Fine." Kim smiled, amused by the exchange. They helped him onto the stretcher. Kim walking with them, holding Tony's hand as they wheeled him away.

Steve looked back to the hellicoptor, seeing bits of red and gold. The suit had to come off in pieces. A lot of it's functions damaged. Steve sighed before jogging inside the hellicarrier, wanting to find Katie. He didn't trust there new Body guard. Tony was put in the same medical room as Bruce. Bruce was still out from the sedative, a bandage over his eye. Tony felt horrible. He hoped his best friends eye could be repaired. He could never forgive himself if he made him blind in one eye. Kim was over with Bruce. Both of them watched worriedly, wondering what happened to set him off.

Clint walked thru the hellicarrier, looking for his brother. He got the room number from Maria Hill, lightly knocking on the door. In a few moments the door opened and he couldn't help the smile on his face. There was no scars left on his face from his incident with his father. The medical team here really was the best. Gage smiled weakly. "Wondering when you were gonna visit." Clint chuckled, hugging him quickly before walking in, seeing the green lantern comic he mus have had to put down to answer the door. Clint shook his head. "Such a nerd." Gage walked quickly, putting it back under the mattress . Old habits die hard. "Shut up. So what happened?" He spoke as he sat on the bed.

Clint crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "Bruce hulked out in central park." Gage raised a worried eyebrow. "What? How? He hasn't hulked out since the battle of new york, that was months ago. Do we know what triggered him?" Clint sighed. "No. not at the moment, must have been something, the guy has amazing control over the other guy so it was something bad, that's for sure." There was a moment of silence between the brothers before Gage spoke up. "How you been?" Clint almost tensed, thinking of what to say. With the protection spell on him, he's been so much more on guard, so much more possessive of something that isn't his. On edge and any time he sees Tony he wants to punch him and when he sees him touch kim, good lord he wants to kill him and that feeling scares him. He just took a breath. "Fine. Watching over the little princess gets tiring thou." He chuckled lightly. Between keeping an extra eye on Jenkins and Quinn and the rest of the family, it was exhausting. Gage chuckled softly. "what? Not a family man?" Clint smiled weakly, rolling his eyes. "Shut up." He sighed, letting his true colors show, a frown on his face.

"It's exhausting. We have Jenkins but I don't trust him at all. Not around Kim, not around Katie." Gage raised an eyebrow. "Shes going on 16, you think he would actually hit on her?" Clint looked at him seriously. "Yes, I do. He knows Katie and Steve are an item, despite the age difference, I'm sure he would try to play the same card. And he's already made several hit-ons toward the Misses. I always have to keep an extra eye on him, I doubt he's above sexual assault." Gage frowned. "What can I do to help?" Clint sighed, running hands thru his hair. "I could use an extra hand, in case he finally snaps and does something, to either of the girls. I can sneak you in as a security guard." Gage raised an eyebrow. "sneak me in?" "Yeah, Tony, he only wants two bodyguards. Something about trust issues and the house being crowded but if your hired as a security guard, you can still have just as much access as I do to protecting them." Gage nodded. "Sure, just how exactly do I get hired there? It can't be like any normal job." He chuckled weakly. Clint smiled,looking a little more relived. "I'll get you what you need, you just take care of yourself. Now, if you excuse me, I have a shaken up family to check on." Gage nodded. "Right. See you later."

Clint waved as he walked out the door only to nearly jump as he turned, coming face to face with Agent Jenkins. "Ah! Oh..hey..mind moving away?" "Who you visiting?" Clint raised an eyebrow, gently shoving past him. "None of your business." "Gage smith. Who is he to you?" Clint tensed. Of all the people in the world to know his secrets, Jenkins was not one of them. "Like I said, it's none of your business" The archers hands fisted tightly, holding back from punching the man square in the nose.

Jenkins smirked, seeing the reaction. "Must be someone important. _Smith._ Not very creative. Is he a boyfriend? If I didn't know better I would think you two were an item, the way your reacting now."

Clint stood still, holding back every ounce of anger in his body. He was only a few pushes from snapping. Jenkins slowly started to walk around him. "But I do know better. I've seen your eye on our own . Oh you want her bad. It burns you, deep, I can see it in you."Jenkins chuckled lowly, continuing. "Trust me, I know the feeling, I want her to. Damn, shes fine. The things I would do to her-" Thats when Clint's control snapped, punching the man in front of him. It wasn't until he felt himself get thrown off Jenkins did he realize that the man was unconscious, bleeding profusely from his nose and facial cuts. He was breathing heavy. Anger and adrenaline soaring thru him. He fought the tight, military trained grip on his wrists. Thats when he knew it was his brother. "Let me go now! Let me at him!" Gage spoke, firm and stern. He heard the commotion and he dosnt blame hi brother for attacking this man but if he kept going he'd be in jail. "No! Calm the fuck down now brother!"He heard rushed footsteps, not even bothering to look up. He knew it was Fury, Coulson and possibly Hill. He really didn't give a fuck. He wanted Jenkins dead.

They placed him in one of the prison cells. A small, normal one. Sitting on the bench, slummed against the wall. He wasn't sure how long he was there for but he heard rushed footsteps. His heart jumped when he saw Kim grip the bars, looking utterly worried. "Clint. What happened? Why are you in here?" Clint sighed, hating how worried he made her. She already had enough to worry about. He ran his hands down his face. "Just a fight, that's all. Fury is just over reacting." Kim looked at him, pleading. "Tell me the truth, what happened?" He looked up at her. He knew he shouldn't have. Her green eyes watery with worry. He ran his hands thru his hair before standing. "He was talking shit about you. " He saw a flash of fear in her eyes, not at him, At Jenkins. She has every right to be scared of him. "What kind of stuff?"

Clint walked to the bars, looking deadly serious. "Bad stuff, I don't want to tell you." She nodded, biting her lip. She looks about ready to cry. Emotionally and psychically exhausted. He sighed softly, taking both her hands in his. "Hey..look at me." She listened, looking up with watery eyes. He continued. "Everything will be fine, alright?" She sniffled. "that's what we say every time and always something else comes up to hurt us." He brought his hand to her chin, tilting her face up. Her eyes welled up, ready to burst into tears at any second. She continued. He sensed the oncoming of an anxiety attack. "Why Clint?why do they like to hurt us? Times like this I almost wish I never met Tony, they he wouldn't be in danger, our daughter wouldn't be in danger..you wouldn't be..I'm so sorry..." He couldn't take it. He held her chin and face thru the bars, crashing his lips to hers.

Kim tensed at first in shock but couldn't help relaxing, melting into the kiss, opening her mouth to him, her hands going to grip his shirt. He moaned softly, his arms reaching thru the bars to hold her waist, feeling up her back. It took a few moments to realize what she was doing, pushing him away, stepping back as her eyes widened. "What?...What did we?.." He stuttered, looking panicked. "I'm sorry, God, I'm so sorry Kim. I..I lost my control..." She shook her head, hand on her mouth in disbelief. He spoke, having to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "Kim, baby, talk to me...If you want me to leave-" "No!" She spoke quickly, walking closer, slowly. "Just no more of...that." It broke her heart saying it. Why had she fallen for the archer? She was going to be married, she loved Tony more then anything in the world, so why was her heart being pulled in two directions? He nodded sadly, his eyes pooling over. "Just don't make me leave. " She walked closer, holding his hands. Her own eyes watery and conflicted. "I won't, I promise. I love you." Her eyes widen at saying it. It just came out. Oh lord she was in deep. He smiled sadly, holding her hands. "I love you to. Now get to Tony, I'm sure he misses you." She bit her lip. She didn't want to leave him but she nodded, letting go of his hands, walking out of the room. Clint watched sadly as she left, going back and sitting on the prison bed, a few tears starting to fall. What the hell did he get himself into?

An: Please read and review. Sorry it took so long to update, Christmas time is insane


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets found

AN: warning!there is smut in this chapter :3

It was December 24th and Katie had been up all night. Kept awake by her thoughts. She was scared. She loved Steve and she knew the day of the New York invasion. She knew when lost his control in central park. And it terrified her. What if she scared him off? What if he didn't want to be in this deep? She suddenly heard her door creek open. She quickly wiped her tears then put on a smile, seeing her little sister walk in. Quinn looked in. looking between curious and concerned. "Sister?" Katie smiled, getting up, going to Quinn, picking her up. "Hey little sis."

Quinn looked at her concerned. "Why are you so sad?" Katie tensed up a moment. She forgot her sisters gift. Able to sense the feelings of those close to her. Katie sighed, going to sit back down, holding her little sister close. "Well, I love Steve." Quinn smiled. "Uncle Steve?" Katie smiled. "Yes." Then Quinn looked confused. "Why does that make you sad? Isn't love suppose to make you happy?" Katie smiled sadly. "It makes me sad because he doesn't know. Not yet." Quinn looked like she was letting it sink in. "Why don't you let him know?" "Because it could scare him off. See Quinn, sometimes when someone loves someone else, it's scary. Because they may not love them back or that love might scare them because it's..."She paused, thinking of the right word. " Consuming. Love is consuming and scary and it takes you over when you least expect it." Katie looked to her little sister on her lap.

She didn't even realize she was crying until Quinn wiped her tears away. "Tell him. It'll be ok" Katie bit her lip, hugging her sister. "Ok. I'm trusting you sis." Quinn yawned and Katie chuckled softly, letting her go back to the floor. "Why don't you head back to bed. It's a big day coming soon. Santa is gonna be coming." Quinn raised one of her little eyebrows and Katie swore she saw her dad's mini-me. "Santa isn't real. It's illogical and imposable that a man in a sleigh and reindeer can deliver over 6 billion gifts in 24 hours. " Katie faceplamed. She also forgot how much of a little genius she was. She was surprised she didn't give her the mathematical odds of it. "Oh lord. Quinn, just go to sleep." She chuckled softly.

Quinn yawned again, rubbing her eyes. "Ok. Night sister. I love you." She started walking toward the door. Katie smiled. She sometimes forgot Quinn was still technically only one. "Love you to sis." She laid down, starting to feel sleepy. Comforted by her sisters words. She turned her light off, turning over, going over plans to talk to her captain and tell him what shes been holding back for so long.

Quinn didn't go to her room. She was heading toward the lab. She knew how to escape her crib, easily. She had a special key pad on the bottom of the glass door. Tony made sure she was able to reach it easily. The door opened then she suddenly got picked up. Agent Jenkins was on duty. "No. bedtime. Now." He sounded annoyed. Quinn struggled as he attempted to carry her back to her room. She cried in anger, kicking and yelling. "No! I don't wanna go to sleep! No!" He growled, holding her tighter, nearly dropping her. "Stop moving you rug rat. It's two in the morning." She let out a high pitched cry in frustration. Suddenly he heard a very angry Mrs. Stark from in the doorway of the lab. "Put her down now." He turned, sighed. "Mrs. Stark, I'm sorry, she was wondering and refu-" She glared, arms crossed. " . ." He complied, placing Quinn on the ground. Once on the ground she glared up at Jenkins before kicking his shin, going to her mother. He yelled in pain. "Ah! What the hell?"

Kim knelled down, picking Quinn up. Quinn hugged her mom. Her mother kissed her head. "Are you ok sweetie?" Quinn nodded. "uh-huh." "Good." "Want me to handle him?" Clint appeared in the doorway. Nothing but a tee shirt and sweats, hair a little disheveled. Agent Jenkins was starting to put two and two together. How kiss-swollen her lips her, the red marks that will certainly be hickeys in few hours. She spoke. "No. Take Quinn into the lab, she wants to do some work."

Clint nodded, taking Quinn from Kims arms. "com'on princess." Once Kim and Jenkins were alone, she shoved him, hard. "Don't you ever pick her up like that again, or ever. If you so much as touch my daughter I swear you will get the worst report S.H.I.E.L.D has ever seen, you will never get work again. You so lucky Tony didn't catch you or you would have been blasted out this tower." "Does he do you good?" Kim paused, tensing. "I don't think that is any of your business what me and Tony-" "No. Not Tony. Clint. It's obvious what you two were doing. I have to say, you do a poor job at hiding your affairs." Kim swallowed, just like that every bit of anger left her body, leaving shame and fear. "What would your daughters think? Better yet? What would Tony think?" She swallowed. He continued. "I knew you were a whore all along. How else would you have gotten into Iron Mans pants so deeply he actually wants to fucking marry you-" Clint cut him off with a strong punch to the face. Kim jumped. She didn't know he was watching. Jenkins grunted in pain before he felt himself get lifted and pinned by his neck.

Clint growled, pinning him with his forearm to his neck. "If you ever call her that again or bring this up again I swear I will end you and it won't be fast." Jenkins struggled for breath but still enough to stay alive. "I'm sure your little boyfriend Gage-" that's when he blacked out from Clints fist. Kim pulled Clint back, tears going down her face. "Clint, stop. You could kill him." Clint breath heavy. She was the only one able to calm him down. He swallowed, his breathing returning to normal. "I'm sorry. I ...I lost my temper. I just..." He couldn't take Jenkins at all. He couldn't tolerate him. Not anymore. She quickly brought him into a hug. "It's alright but now what do we do with him? He can't stay out in the hall." Clint let go of her, going to Jenkins now unconscious body. Hauling him onto his shoulder. He started walking upstairs, the body dangling like a rag doll. Kim followed. "Clint?" Clint got to the front door. "JARVIS, door please." The front door opened, the snow and cold of New york blowing in as he threw him outside, closing the door then locking it. Kim's eyes widen. "Clint!" "He's a threat Kim. We needed to get rid of him." She sighed. "We couldn't ask Coulson to pick him up?" Clint went to hug her, holding her close. "We will, in the morning. You should get back to Tony, he needs you more." Kim frowned softly before turning and going up the stairs. Clint sighed, leaning against the wall, hands thru his hair. This affair had to stop. It was gonna kill them both. But not before they have a day for just the two of them. A date.

The next morning Tony went to Quinns room, frowned. "JARVIS, where's Quinn at?" "In the lab sir. She went down in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep." Tony smiled. "ok. Thanks jay." He went to the elevator. He had to wait a moment. Someone was using it.

Clint had Kim pinned to the elevator wall. They were on there way to get Quinn. He was ravishing her neck, kissing and suckling the soft skin while his hands roamed over her hips and back and hair. She moaned. "Ahh clint...mmm.." He groaned, grinding into her stomach. Her hands went under his shirt, feeling the well defined abs. He moaned, kissing her lips, deeply, holding her head. She moaned before gently pushing him back. Her hair ruffled and face flush and lips so beautifully swollen. "mmm stop...this..this is too much right now.." He panted, holding her close. He was achingly hard. "It's ok." she shook her head. "nNo, it's not. Let me help." She smirked softly before kneeling and unzipping his pants. He breathed out, controlling himself. His hand going into her hair gently. He gasped as she took the head into her mouth, suckling lightly. He knew his control over pounding into her was getting more and more fragile. He knew he would break. They haven't had actual sex yet. Just fooling around. She always stops him before it gets that far. He bit his lip as she took him deeper, suckling and doing such wonderful things with that tongue. It wasn't long before he had to give her the single that he was coming but she stayed as he groaned, swallowing every bit. He looked down , panting. Seeing a bit leak out of the side of her mouth, down her chin. Oh lord he was in trouble. This woman would be the death of him. He leaned down,kissing her deeply. Before putting himself away and zipping up. He pulled away gently before pressing the button. The elevator continuing as they cleaned themselves up. The elevator dinged, opening up.

Tony was already on the kitchen, making coffee and getting Quinn's breakfast ready which was just a microwave breakfast bowl because of the cooking skills he lack. He wondered where Jenkins was, he hadn't seen him all morning. He had found Quinn asleep in the lab by her work. He wasn't waiting, he wasn't sure what was keeping there elevator before. He smiled when he saw Kim walk into the kitchen. Her face flushed and hair still a tad frizzy. He went up to her, kissing her. Her lips tasted different but he couldn't put his finger on it so he let it go. "Hey angel.." She put on a smile as she put her arms around him. "Morning." Quinn looked sleepy but was eating her breakfast, smiling to her mom. "Merry Christmas!" Kim smiled, going over to Quinn, kissing her head. "It's not Christmas yet sweetie. Thats tomorrow." Katie then walked in, smiled. "Morning. Hey is it ok if Steve comes over?" Tony smiled. "Of corse, I was gonna invite the other avengers anyway." Katie smiled, getting her phone out, calling Steve,walking out of the room. Tony still held Kim, suddenly sniffing her hair. She smelled different to, a cologne he dosnt use. He put it to the back of his mind but it worried him and broke his heart. He knew her and Clint were always close and denied seeing anything other then friendship but now it was making it's self known, forcing him to face reality.

He wasn't enough.

He kissed her head before walking into the living room, looking at the tree. It was large with many lights and decorations and tinsel. It sparkled but he didn't feel much like celebrating, now that everything was making sense. He suddenly felt a hand on his arm. "Baby, are you ok?" Tony put his mask back up, smiling to her as he turned. "Yeah, fine angel." He kissed her before starting to make his way to the lab. "I'll be in the lab making calls." He paused, turning. "Also have you seen Jenkins? I haven't seen him since before we went to bed." Kim swallowed but smiled. "No idea. Maybe you should give him a call." Tony nodded before continuing to walk to the lab. He didn't get to the hall when soddenly the front door to the tower slammed open, putting him on guard as he went in front of Kim.

He was about to call JARVIS to get his suit until he heard Jenkins very angry voice. "What the hell?! I can't...! Graah! " He relaxed slightly but he felt Kim tense. He walked to Jenkins, meeting him in the entry way to the living room. "Jenkins, calm down where have you been?" Jenkins glared. His eye black and dried blood under his nose. "Where have I been?! I've been out in the goddamn snow and cold because of your fucking bodyguard!" Tony glared. "Agent Jenkins I need you to calm down now and stop the swearing, my daughter is in the other room-" "Like I give a fuck! Birdbrain over there trew-" Tony wasn't having any of it, grabbing him by his shirt and pinning him roughly to the wall. He was seething with a quiet anger.

"You calm down now and stop the swearing or I call Coulson. What will it be?" At the mention of Coulson, Jenkins calmed, breathing out of his nose. "Fine." Tony let him go. Kim had a hand to her mouth, looking over to Clint who had his gun ready and must have shushed Quinn to the lab.

Jenkins glared to tony. "Birdbrain over there threw me out of the tower." Tony glared. "Must have had a good reason." Kim stepped toward Tony, glaring lightly to Jenkins. "He was handling Quinn roughly. She was wondering, couldn't sleep and wanted to go to the lab. He tried to force her to go to bed." If Tony was mad before, he was furious. His hands shaking as he gripped his cold, snowy shirt. He huffed a few times, controlling himself before shoving him against the wall, walking away.

"Clint,get him out of here." His voice was low and controlled. Jenkins looked shocked.

" ..com'on,I was just trying to put her to bed." Clint walked over, roughly grabbing him by his shirt. Tony continued. "I'll call Coulson, keep him somewhere...fuck, away from me, before I kill him." He was getting his phone. Clint nodded, dragging him to his room. "Com'on, move." Jenkins tried to fight him off but it was futile as he was thrown into Clint's room, Clint locking the door. Jenkins glared up at him. "Seriously? What the fuck? I was trying to get her to go to bed, she was wondering the house." He let Jenkins continue, arms crossed in front of him. "Spoiled princess had it coming, she shouldn't be wondering around at god knows how early. Not exactly like had good examples of good parenting, no surprise he'd turn into an awful parent-" Clints head perked up, a mixture between interest and anger. "What do you mean?" Jenkins had the guts to smirk at clint. "I did some...searching of my own. Old Howard Stark, amazing weapons maker, piss poor parent. Only a matter of time before he abuses that little girl like his dear dad did to him. You know what they say, "Like father, like-" He got cut off by a hared punch to the nose, making him yell out in pain as his nose started bleeding, broken. Clint glared down to him. "Shut your fucking mouth. You won't say another damn thing about Tony, we clear?"

Jenkins smirked, laying on the bed, nose bleeding down the side of his face and to the bed. He chuckled lowly. "Wow, first the wife and now her dear hubby. Dear lord Barton, you get around, you screwing them both, thats how you got this job huh? Stark is a man whore, I'm not sur-" Clint growled, lifting him by his shirt, throwing him to the wall. He spoke, seething. "You don't know when to shut up. Tony made a mistake by letting me keep watch over you so unless you have a death wish, I suggest you shut your mouth before I rip your goddamn tongue out." Jenkins kept his mouth shut, nodding. Clint smirked, throwing him back to the bed.

Tony paced, waiting for Coulson, burning off his energy, keeping himself from beating Agent Jenkins. He had a feeling Clint wouldn't hesitate to do so. Kim sat on the couch, watching Tony worriedly. "Baby, calm down, he's settled, he's leaving." He shook his head, running his hand thru his hair. "He hasn't hurt you has he? Or Quinn? Tell me he hasn't.." He looked to Kim, his eyes a broken mixture of anger and guilt. She frowned softly, standing, going to him. "No, he hasn't. You need to calm down, before you punch a wall." She smiled sadly, holding his hands.

He sighed heavily, leaning his head on hers. There moment was broken when the doorbell rang and JARVIS spoke up. 'Sir, Agent Coulson has arrived." Tony stood straighter, going to the door, opening it quickly. Coulson came in. "I'm sorry were meeting under these circumstances , I assure you we had no idea of Agent Jenkins instability or lack of social skills." Tony rolled his eyes. "Just get him the hell out of here before I kill him." Coulson nodded. "Of corse. Where is he?" "Rght here." Clint spoke as he had Jenkins hands cuffed, roughly leading him down the stairs. Nose crocked and blood dried on his face. Coulson raised an eyebrow and Clint glared. "Get him out of here." Coulson went to him, taking Jenkins by his cuffed wrists. "Agent Jenkins, we have some talking to do."

Jenkins, for the first time looked genuinely scared and Tony found that oh so satisfying. Once they were out the door and leaving, Tony gave Clint a look. "So he didn't have a broken nose when he went up there.." Clint let out a sigh. "No, he didn't." Clint crossed his arms. Tony smirked. " So why was his nose broken?" Clint smirked back, ignoring the sped up heart beat he had when he looked at Tony. "Fucker deserved it." He started walking back upstairs. He had a room to clean.

AN: Please leave a review :)


	5. Chapter 5 Stark family Christmas

It was Christmas eve night and everything was starting to fall into place. Kim and Steve were busy in the kitchen,making a large turkey dinner for the team. Kim smiled to Steve,mixing together the stuffing. "So I trust your serious with Katie?" Steve smiled, seasoning the turkey. "Of corse. I wouldn't have agreed to be with her if I wasn't."Katie watched them from the living room. She couldn't hear them but she knew it had to be about her and there relationship. She sighed, going to watch Thor, nearly taking over the whole center of the room with his stories of battle on Asgard and Avengers alike. Tony was sitting with Quinn on his lap, watching Thor's story. Quinn,completely enthralled by Thor's stories. Clint watched from the door entry way, arms crossed. Katie looked over to Clint from looking into the kitchen. She noticed Clint seemed tense, she couldn't think of a reason why he would be.

Thor's voice was loud, going thru out the whole level of the house. "Then with a mighty swing of mjolnir! The rock creature-" "Monster! A rock monster!" Quinn spoke up quickly with a smile from her dads lap. Thor smiled to her. "Yes little one. A rock monster!" He tickled Quinn quickly she giggled. He went back to his spot in the center of the room. "And the rock monster! Crumbled to dust! He was no match for the mighty Thor." Katie smiled, clapping Tony followed, clapping. "Great story point break! It's no wonder they call you "Mighty." Thor smiled over. "'I'm sure you have your own tales of such battle that envy my own." Tony chuckled. "Not quite glorious as they are unwanted." Suddenly JARVIS voice went thru the room. "Sir, Miss. Romanoff, Dr. Banner and Agent Coulson have arrived." Tony smiled, putting Quinn on the floor. "Great, send them in." Tony walked over to the front door as it opened Coulson was the first thru the door, shaking Tony's hand. " , I'm sorry for your morning." Tony smiled weakly, shaking his hand. "I trust he's taken care of." "Yes. He won't bother you again. Fury has him in questioning and psychological evaluation. " Tony smiled. "Thanks. Best Christmas gift yet." He let Coulson in, greeting Natasha. He smiled. "Tasha! Glad you could make it." He thought he saw the faintest of miles as she hugged him gently. "Glad I could to. It's been a while since I've been to a Christmas party that wasn't a mission." Tony smiled, releasing her from the hug. "Then go on, Thor's in the living room telling us tales of his battle and Kim and Steve are busy making dinner. If you have any cooking skills your more then welcome to help." Natasha nodded with a small smile. "I might just do that." She said as she walked toward the kitchen, taking her coat off and placing it on a chair.

Tony went to Bruce who had a handful of gifts in his hands, about to fall. He rushed. "Whoa banner, did you buy gifts for the whole neighborhood?" He took a couple unsteady ones, he finally saw Bruce's face which was smiling. "Nope. Only those I care about." Tony chuckled. "well gee I'm honored." He started taking them to the tree. "who said there's one for you." Tony chuckled. "oh so thats how it is." Thor saw Bruce, smiled brightly, walking to him with wide, outstretched arms. "Dr. Banner! How wonderful it is to see you!" Before Bruce could protest he was swallowed up by Thor's large arms in a tight hug.

Bruce chuckled. "It's nice to see you to Thor." Once he was let down, feet on the ground once more, he saw Quinn, waiting for a hug. Bruce smiled, picking her up, hugging her. "hey princess, merry Christmas." She smiled, hugging him back. "merry Christmas uncle Bruce." He felt arms come around his waist, he saw Katie a smile, bringing an arm around her. "Hey, merry Christmas Katie." He felt her smile against him. "Merry Christmas uncle Bruce." Out of the cornor of his eye he saw Clint, in the doorway, watching with crossed arms. He smiled. "Oh, Clint,I didn't see you there." Clint let himself chuckled weakly. "I tend to do that."

Tony watched everyone,they all sat as Thor continued to tell his tale of battle, Quinn now on Bruce's lap. He saw Kim come into the living room. Red dress swaying at her knees. "um everyone.."

Thor saw her, speaking up with a smile. "Yes Lady Stark? Is the feast prepared?" Kim smiled, laughing lightly. "Yes, Thor the fest is prepared. Everyone into the kitchen if you want food." Clint watched her go back into the kitchen. The red dress was gorgeous on her. It went to her knees and had a sweetheart cut at the top with shoulder sleeves. He wanted more then anything to hold her against him, feel the silk of the dress against him along with her warm body. He swallowed,feeling himself react to his thoughts. He excused himself to the bathroom.

Steve placed the large, sliced up turkey in the middle. "I would like to thank Natasha for cutting this bird. I know it wouldn't look half as nice if me or Mrs. Stark did it." Kim smiled. " "oh it would be awful if we tried." Natasha nodded her head with a small smile. "Thank you." Bruce sat Quinn down in her booster seat as Katie started to sit next to her before a gentle hand stopped her from sitting, resting on her shoulder,seeing Steve. He smiled, pulling her chair out. "Please, allow me." She smiled,kissing his cheek before sitting. Tony did the same,pulling Kims chair out. "For you Mrs. Stark." He smiled,arm gently around her waist. She smiled, kissing him gently before sitting across from Quinn. He smiled, sitting next to kim. Once everyone was seated kim looked around. Everyone was seated, even Thor who was sitting at head of the table,looking gigantic among the table and chairs. But Clint was missing. Kim frowned softly,starting to get up. Tony looked concerned. "Angel?" She smiled weakly. "Clint's missing, I'm going to go find him. We don't want him starving now do we." she smiled,kissing his cheek before walking out of the room,heels clicking as she walked out.

She looked all on there floor and didnt find him. She sighed. "JARVIS,where is Clint at? He's missing dinner." "He is in the upper restroom. He has been in there for some time." Kim frowned in worry. "Thank you JARVIS." She made her way up the stairs, going to the main bathroom on the second level of the living area of the tower. Once near enough to the door, she thought she could hear labored breathing, even mumbling. With a frown she gently knocked, hearing a startled cry. "Clint? Are you ok?"

In the restroom, Clint was hurrying, putting himself away. His voice sounding out of breath. "y-yeah. Just fine. I'll be down in the minute." "Are you sure your alright? You don't sound like it." He swallowed, leaning against the wall, forcing his voice clear. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit of an upset stomach. I'll be down, promise." "alright. if you need more time, thats ok." He smiled weakly. She was so damn sweet. "Thanks, I'l be down." He heard her heels clanking as her walking back to the family dinner party. He started the shower, making it luke warm, washing himself of the smell of sex.

Kim came back in as everyone was laughing loudly at one of Thor's many tales. She smiled, sitting next to Tony. "What did I miss?" He chuckled. "What was it thor?" but Thor had already had a mouthful of food, looking up at his name but Tony, seeing the food in his mouth, laughed. "it was something about breeding with the mouth of a goat. So how is clint? Everything ok?" kim nodded. "yes, just an upset stomach." Tony went to sip the wine from his glass. His 3rd glass. She took it away, seeing he hadnt touched his food. "and you'll have one to if you don't start eating." he smiled. She could tell he was a little buzzed. "it's only my third."

Quinn never ate much but she had all her juice. She gently poked her older sister. Katie looked over to her with a smile. "Yes princess?" "have you told him yet?" Katie tensed since Steve was right next to her. She smiled, whispering. "not yet. I will, I promise and you'l be the first I tell about it. Ok?" Quinn nodded with a smile after a few more minutes of stories and laughter Clint made it into the dining room, putting on a smile for them. "hey everyone." Natasha looked over with a small smile. "I wondered where you were." Thor smiled. "Man of Hawks! Welcome!" Clint let out a chuckle hearing Thor. "hey Blondie." Tony was next to speak up, glass of wine in hand. "So feeling better?" Clint looked to Tony, swallowed, putting on a smile. "yeah. Fine."

a few hours went by and everyone was gathered in the living room but Steve had to shush Kim out into the living room with everyone else. He could handle the cleaning. Katie smiled, walking into the kitchen, seeing him hand wash the dishes, even thou they had two dishwashers. She chuckled,crossing her arms. "you know we have dish washers right?" Steve smiled over to her, hands soapy. " I'm aware of that." Katie smiled, walking over, taking a few dishes, helping him. Steve smiled to her. " Do I have to usher you out to?" she couldn't help but smirk to him. "do you think you can?" Steve chuckled,kissing her cheek. "No, I don't think I could."

while he washed he watched her. She seemed nervous, even if she didn't show it. And shes been distant all night. He waited until they were both done washing there dishes but she beat him to it. "Can we talk? Like outside?" he frowned. Did he do something wrong. "sure. I'l get our coats." he walked away, getting both there coats, helping her with hers before getting his own on, leading them out onto the patio. She sighed, her breathing showing in the cold air.

Steve frowned, walking over to her. "is everything ok?" she was silent a moment and his panicked brain thought the worst. "I'm sorry, whatever it is I've done wrong, I can fix it." Katie frowned, walking closer to him. "no, you didnt do anything wrong." "then why are you breaking up with me?" her eyes got comically wide. "What?!No, I wasn't. I brought you out here to tell you I love you!" she felt her face flush. That wasn't how she wanted to tell him. Rushed and panicked. Steve felt like the breath left him as he smiled. "I love you to." Katie smiled weakly, eyes watery. " really? Your not just saying it because I said it?" steve smiled softly, walking to her, holding her face gently in hi hands. "I love you Katie stark. I just didn't want to scare you off." she grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist, bringing him closer as he gently pressed his lips against hers. Gently adding more pressure. Katie opend her mouth to him, gripping his leather jacket in her hands. He pulled away enough to start kissing her neck, pressing her against the building. She bit her lip, letting out soft sounds of pleasure.

He went back to her lips, invading her mouth with his, holding her hips to his. This time she pulled away, reaching a hand to the tent in his pants, rubbing it. She smirked, feeling a tremble of pleasure go thru him. He moaned, breathing coming out in pants. " keep doing that, I'l come in my pants." he blushed, holding her closer. Katie smirked. "maybe I want you to." "oh..." he bit his lip. "lets go to your room, please." he pleaded. Katie grinned, holding his hand, leading him back into the house, glad everyone was distracted enough by one of her fathers stories this time. Guess Thor decided to take a break.

She got to her room, nearly pushing him inside. "JARVIS, soundproof please." He was sat on the bed, tent looking achingly hard and face flush and hair a mess. Oh lord she did love this man. She walked over, straddling his lap, kissing him hard, pushing him to the bed. He moaned, holding her close as she took control. She started to kiss down his neck, running her hands up his shirt, feeling every inch of soft skin and abs.

He was becoming a puddle under her hands. Her hands went to his fly, unzipping it, bringing out his achingly hard member. He made a pleasured whimper sound as she held his member. She started stroking him,kissing his abs, he moaned out, panting. "ooh...mmmm katie.." she smirked, going faster. Her small hand barely fit around him. he was thick. She was taken off guard when he flipped them over, crashing his lips to hers. He panted, pulling away. "I want us to come together." she smirked. "how do you plan that? You know I'm waiting until were married." she grinned, kissing her neck, unzipping her jeans, pulling them down fast, feeling her warmth. She moaned softly. He smirked, pressing a thumb into her clit,he felt spike of pleasure shoot thru him and thru his cock as she bucked at his hand. He gently inserted two fingers into her entrance thrusting them as he started to stroke himself with his other hand, moaning. She smirked to him, panting. "didnt think you to multitask.." he smirked to her, thrusting his fingers inside her harder. " didn't think you'd still be able to talk with my fingers inside you.." she gasped, moaning. "ooh steve..."

he trusted and stroked harder, faster. Feeling her tense around his fingers. She moaned, panting. "Ahh I'm close steve.." he smirked, kissing her neck as he continued. "the come.." she gasped, coming hard around his fingers. Her own orgasm bringing fourth his own. Coming on the bed with a groan, biting his lip. After a few seconds, they panted, coming down from there high. Steve laid down, holding Katie close, kissing her head. "I love you." she smiled softly, snuggled in his chest. "I love you to."

AN: Sorry for the poor spelling errors and spacing. My keybord on my laptop is losing it's sensitivity. When I have more time to hook up a keybord I'l reedit this.


End file.
